


Самая опасная профессия

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Самая опасная профессия

В помещение всеобщей боли и страданий вошел Люк Гэрроуэй. Точнее как вошел? Скорее вполз в раскорячку. И не то, чтобы это было место сбора каких-нибудь поклонников садомазохизма (хотя, будем откровенны, учитывая их профессию — это про них). Светлое строгое офисное пространство так и манило упасть на один из свободных диванов или кресел, чем Люк и поспешил воспользоваться.

Сидящие здесь смотрели на него со смесью любопытства и сострадания. Он вздохнул, понимая, что окружающие ждут разъяснений причин его специфической походки. Но Люк пока не был готов к тому, чтобы делиться подробностями, потому отрицательно покачал головой и спросил:

— Что у вас?

Болтливый Саймон Льюис оказался первым. Он вскинул свои уродливые очки и помахал ими перед собой.

— Это конец! — трагически провозгласил он. — Ровно на две половины. Эти изверги стащили их и положили ко мне на стол, в целый ворох какой-то неведомой жути. Я страшусь представить, чего сегодня касались мои руки, пока я пытался нащупать свои очки! Которые, в итоге, оказались сломанными. Как мне прожить без них до следующей зарплаты?

— Я могу тебе одолжить, — подсказал Магнус. — Предлагаю уже в сотый раз.

Саймон по-детски проигнорировал его из-за давней обиды по поводу какого-то пустяка, о коем никто уже и не помнил. Даже сам Льюис едва ли смог бы озвучить вам причину, но он человек злопамятный. Так и жили.

— Не понимаю я, какого черта с вами постоянно приключается какое-то дерьмо? — резонно заметил Рафаэль Сантьяго. — У меня вообще никаких проблем с подчинением нет. Я даже голоса не повышаю, хватает только строго взгляда.

Видите, я же говорила, что все они садомазохисты.

— Тебя просто боятся до усрачки, Рафаэль. Все. Даже мы, — признался Алек Лайтвуд, который смотрел себе под ноги, рассказывая об этом. Он всегда отличался какой-то странной робостью, смешанной с ошеломительной прямотой.

Его слова ничуть не обидели Рафаэля. Тот разулыбался, посчитав себя крутым парнем.

— И что вам мешает так же?

— У нас просто разный подход к делу, — ответил ему Магнус. — Так что с тобой стряслось, Люк?

Тот слегка смутился, но решил: лучше сделать это сейчас лично, чем они узнают обо всем сами.

— Фрей с Эрондейлом бесились, и, я не совсем понял, то ли это было заигрывание, то ли они пытались выбить друг из друга всю дурь… В общем, я велел им разойтись и вести себя спокойно. Мой оклик стал отвлекающим маневром: Фрей вырвалась из хватки Эрондейла, оставив ему свою куртку, и побежала в сторону коридора.

Он трагически замолчал, собираясь с силами. Все затаили дыхание, ожидая подробностей. Фрей с Эрондейлом часто отмачивали жуткие номера.

— Я решил остановить ее и преградил путь.

Со всех сторон послышались разные нечленораздельные звуки, выражающие ужас, восхищение и неверие.

— В общем, она треснула меня по яйцам и сбежала, — закончил свой рассказ Люк.

— Как они… ты? — участливо поинтересовался Саймон. — Может, лед приложить?

— Было бы неплохо, — подсказал Рафаэль. — Мой кузен Майки как-то раз так получил по шарам, что один пришлось отрезать.

Люк изменился в лице, пытаясь сохранить свою маску мужественности и не показать панический ужас, но мысленно он уже визжал как девчонка и прикидывал, кто мог пострадать сильнее — правое с экзотическим именем Мариз или левое с не менее красивым — Джослин.

— Лед… Да, как-то я сам об этом не подумал, — пробормотал он.

— Я тебя провожу, — подскочил Саймон, видя, как тяжело Люку передвигаться. — Если что, можешь опереться на меня.

Сердобольный парнишка этот Льюис, хоть и слепой, как крот, да еще и злопамятный. Он натыкался на мебель, Люк отважно хромал рядом.

— Dios mio, — выдохнул Рафаэль, поднимаясь. — Я с вами.

Когда они ушли, в учительской остались только Алек Лайтвуд и Магнус Бейн. У этих двоих хватало страшных историй об их учениках и связанных с ними невзгодах, а еще об отвратительном директоре, жутком совете попечителей и неприятном, как скрежет когтя по стеклу, завуче. Но каждый раз, оказываясь наедине, между ними искрило так, что в пору было вызывать пожарных.

Алек таращился на свои идеальные ботинки, тишина его напрягала, но посмотреть на Магнуса было ему не по силам.

— Эм… я слышал, у тебя какие-то проблемы с советом попечителей? — спросил он, задерживая дыхание.

Вот же идиот! Почему бы про погоду, успеваемость учеников или, на худой конец, про новинки модного сезона не поинтересоваться? Увы, Александр Лайтвуд был мастером своего дела. С разбега — и сразу с головой. Потому он, не подумав, попытался разузнать про самую главную школьную сплетню. Магнуса несколько раз вызывали на собрание совета и отдельно в кабинет к директору.

— Некоторых не устраивает моя ориентация, — спокойно сообщил тот, — якобы на моих лекциях дети вместо истории будут впитывать мое голубое излучение.

Алек был настолько шокирован, что уставился на Магнуса, широко распахнув глаза.

— Не стоит волноваться. Мой отец — Асмодей Бейн — один из партнеров ведущей юридической фирмы. Одного его визита хватило, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

— Ммм… — промычал Алек, все еще глупо таращась и не находя более вразумительного ответа.

— А что у тебя с этими оголтелыми мамашами? Их охота на холостяка не думает заканчиваться?

Алек состроил трагическую мину. Не наигранную, а самую настоящую! Но при этом задействовал все возможные лицевые мышцы, которые могли отражать его усталость, ужас, раздражение, недовольство и даже желание иммигрировать в Канаду.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Да, — он обреченно опустил голову, потирая лицо. — Они не дают мне прохода. Не могу же я сказать, что гей! У меня нет отца юриста, — Алек впервые признался кому-то в школе в том, что его интересуют мужчины. Но раз Бейн был с ним столь откровенен, то и ему следовало ответить тем же.

— Ну, — протянул Магнус, — зато у меня есть. А еще я тоже предпочитаю парней и был бы не против сходить с тобой на свидание.

— Я… эээ… — Алек очаровательно вспыхнул и заметался глазами по комнате, словно гениальное решение о Канаде необходимо было воплотить в жизнь сию же секунду.

— Успокойся, Александр, — добро хмыкнул Магнус. — Я адекватный человек и с достоинством приму твой отказ. Даже не буду пытаться накормить тебя самым идеальным черничным пирогом на свете.

Алек непроизвольно ухмыльнулся, вспомнив вчерашнюю сцену на парковке, когда Лидия Бранвелл подралась с Камиллой Белкорт за возможность отдать именно свой пирог Лайтвуду.

— Это не отказ, — все же ответил он. — Просто… у меня давно не было свиданий и всего такого. С тех пор, как преподавать начал, если точнее.

— Что, уже четыре года? — изумился Магнус.

Алек вновь покраснел, но не ответил.

— Тогда мы обязаны исправить это упущение этим же вечером!

***

Через полгода на руке Алека красовалось обручальное кольцо, но безумных мамаш это почему-то не останавливало. А ученики и жуткая школьная верхушка (другой в учебных заведениях просто не бывает) успешно продолжали терроризировать бедных преподавателей.

Я же говорила: они точно садомазохисты!


End file.
